Untitled for now
by tyscifi
Summary: <html><head></head>I tell a story of what happened during my school year, all starting with my first day of school where my best friend and I are told something that will change our lives forever.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**He takes a big breath gasping for air. He had been running for a while now. Never able to turn his back always afraid. Then, he woke up. Another nightmare, he had been having them a lot lately. He thought they meant nothing, but soon he would realize they meant a lot more, and so I start my story of an average boy who would soon find out that he and his best friends would be part of something very important. **

*** * * Tomorrow at school he told his closest friend about what had happened and his friend told him that he too had been having similar reoccurring nightmares. **

**At recess they told their other friends. "I'm telling you they mean something Jared" the friend who had also been having nightmares "Tyler I'm telling you it is just a coincidence that we have been having these dreams." Jared said. I said, "look we'll discuss it when I come over tonight." "YES!" they all exclaimed. "WE WANT TO GET BACK TO OUR RECESS!" "Fine fine." I told them. "But something is up and I will find out what.", I say determinedly. "Well laterz I have something to take care of." I say grinning. "And Jared don't forget what I told you, anything can happen.**

**When I got to Jared's I said, "Sup?" "Nothing much", he replied. "Did you really walk again?" "Yah." I replied, "What of it?" "Oh nothing nothing." "Now lets play **_**Halo Reach**_**!" he exclaimed. I said, "First things first" "We need to talk about these dreams." "First of all I need you to tell me what happened in your dream."**

"**Before I tell you, you tell me what you were up to at recess." He demands.**

"**Oh yah." I say grinning from ear to ear. " Calie got what she deserved. I took some chemicals from science, poured them into her backpack, and set I timer for a patch to break and release them into contact. Lets just say she will have a bad rash and smell bad for about three weeks. Now for those nightmares."**

"**Ok ok" he says. "Wow you actually did that. Oh well back onto the topic, I was running from something but I was afraid to look back. I was also following a light. I think it was a girl. With blond hair. That's all I know, for now." "Yours?"**

**`"The exact same thing." I say with amazement.**

"**Wow. I guess you were right then." he says. As if ashamed. **

"**LOOK!" I say looking at the window. I had seen a glint of gold in the field near his house. I say, "Come on lets follow it"**

"**Yah come on lets go." **

**And we run, desperately trying to catch up to it. We follow it into the woods and I remember the seen from my dream and Jared and I say in unison, "Run."**

**And we ran and ran until we came to a small clearing. Then we see the person we had seen clearly for the first time. Ocean blue eyes, bleach blond hair, a material we had no idea what material white shirt that looked hand made, jeans, barefoot, a dagger at her side a sword at her back, and two pure gold bracelets, one on each wrist. **

**Then for the first time she spoke. "Hello I have been waiting for you two. We have a lot to discuss. My name is Elizabeth." As soon as she said this a figure appeared an she said, "Ah sister you are late."**

"**Yah, whatever. Sooo these are the two we were sent to get?" The other girl said. She wore a black shirt made out of the same strange material her sisters was made of, blue jeans, brownish-black hair, brown eyes, and no shoes. Again bazaar.**

**Jared's appearance on the other hand was regular, red and white striped shirt, brown eyes, brown sandals, blue jeans, and brown hair.**

**My attire was blue jeans (what's with the jeans?), bleach blond hair, aquamarine eyes, a system of a down (soad) tee-shirt ( can't see through my hoodie), and a white hoodie with lines of red, black, and blue with hood up.**

"**Oh they're not bad, I mean they could keep up with me." ,Elizabeth said.**

"_**Not that bad?**_** They don't even have a sword, knife, axe, or a hammer." **

"**Ha I wish." ,I said. "Kids these days don't normally carry weapons." **

"**Yah, where have you been." ,Jared said.**

"**Wow." they said. "You honestly don't know what you are do you?"**

"**We **_**are **_**human!" ,we exclaimed.**

"**No **_**you**_** are both more than that. **_**You **_**are heroes. Heroes have been around forever. Saving lives and turning evil, even to modern day. And you two are heroes, you have the golden aura of a hero." ,Elizabeth told us.**

**We stare wide eyed and open mouthed at her.**

"**Ok they don't have any weapons so give them a weapon." ,her sister says.**

**What do you think you would like to fight with?" Elizabeth asks me.**

"**A straight edge sword" ,I said .**

"**How about you?" ,She asks Jared.**

"**Double swords a smaller and bigger one."**

**Then suddenly they toss us our weapons and sheathes. **

"**Ok now lets get going." ,Elizabeth said.**

"**Where?", "The mall" ,Elizabeth answers. **** * * ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**On the way, we found an abandoned car (with the keys). Jared says, "Anyone know how to drive?" **

**Elizabeth, "No"**

**Her sister (wonder what her name is), "Nope"**

**Jared, "Sorry but no"**

**Me, "Yes" ,I say with a grin. "Oh yah what is your sister's name Elizabeth?" ,I ask.**

"**Me?" ,she asks.**

"**Yah"**

"**Mikayla."**

"**Ok."**

"**Guys we're there!" ,Jared yells.**

"**Quiet or you will attract monsters" ,Elizabeth says.**

"**Wait wow wow wow now back up here. Monsters?" ,Jared says.**

"**Yah yaw know all of those books that you read about the Greek gods, magic, and monsters?" ,Elizabeth says.**

"**Yah" ,we say.**

"**Well the creatures are real, along with the magic." ,Elizabeth says.**

"**Wow." Jared and I say.**

"**Ok now lets get going, and keep the car here." ,Mikayla says.**

**We head down to the entrance. Strangely the people around can't see our weapons. When entering the mall we here a rumbling sound.**

"**What's that?" ,Jared asks.**

"**Hydra." ,Elizabeth says.**

"**Oh cool." ,I say. "And how do we kill it? Don't we have to burn it's heads off?"**

"**Right after cutting it off." ,Mikayla says.**

"**Ok, and how do we do that? We have the swords, but no fire." ,Jared says.**

"**Ok. Time to give you your first magic lesson. Say the words **_blaze ete _**over your sword. But you must focus only on the sword." ,Elizabeth says.**

"**Ok. **_BLAZE ETE_**!" , I exclaim. And woosh it explodes into flames.**

**And Jared try's, "**_**BLAZE ETE!**_**" ,and nothing happens. Then he try's again, "**_**BLAZE ETE!**_**" ,and it works.**

**Then I run forward and surprise all of us. I jump into the air, do a backflip onto the hydra, sit on its middle head, and it tried to get me off but it couldn't. It tried an tried. Then It gave up. I had tamed it.**

**Elizabeth, Jared, and Mikayla stare at me wide eyed. "How did you do that?" they ask.**

"**Do what?"**

"**Tame the hydra. You are the first one to tame a hydra in over five centuries." ,Elizabeth said wide eyed.**

"**Well I got lucky I guess."**

"**It wasn't luck." ,Mikayla said. "It was the sign of the great heroes."**

"**This is the prophecy. **_**Two young heroes appear. One as nimble as a deer. The other lives near. A reincarnation of ole. That is always cold when it is hot and hot when it is cold-**_

"**Ok then. Well there is two of us and we are young, Jared is very nimble. I live near, I'm not sure if I am a reincarnation of a hero of ole, and when it is hot I say it is cold and when it is cold I say it is hot." ,I say.**

"**God, let me finish. **_**A hydra one will tame, instead of making it lamed. The other will prove useful with twin swords. The other a great magic user and single sword and shield. Great archers are both. But they will have to make a choice that will very well change the world." ,**_**Elizabeth answers.**

"**I tamed this hydra, I think I will name him Fluffy." ,I say.**

"**I will see if I am any good with twin swords when I get a chance." ,and as he said that Mikayla swung her axe at him and he blocked, rolled to the right, and took both his swords and grabbed the axe with them and ripped the axe out of her hands.**

"**What the heck was that for? ,he exclaimed.**

"**A test to see if you are good with two swords. Well you passed." ,she said.**

"**Ok so that fits I am good with twin swords." ,he says.**

" **Well lets test me to see if a am good with magic" ,I say.**

"**Ok. Lets see. It is the hardest one I know. Focus on everything around you and nothing when you are casting an area spell like this. Ok say **_**blaze eruptum**_**." ,Elizabeth tells me.**

"_**BLAZE ERUPTUM!" **_**,I exclaim. Then suddenly there is flames surrounding us.**

"**Tyler?" ,Jared asks.**

"**What?" ,I ask.**

"**You're engulfed in flames.", he says in amazement.**

"**Wowa!" ,I exclaim.**

"**Well that fit's the prophecy." ,Mikayla says.**

"**And we are both good archers." ,Jared says.**

"**And we will have to make the choice of good or evil." ,we say.**

"**Ok lets go inside." ,Elizabeth says.**

"**What about me and the fire?" ,I say.**

"**Oh just make the spell stop. That doesn't require words." ,Mikayla says.**

**And it stopped.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Once inside, Jared asks, "What are we doing here anyway?"**

"**Going to base." ,Mikayla says.**

"**The base is at the mall?" ,I ask.**

"**Oh just wait." ,Mikayla says.**

"**Ok?" ,Jared and I ask.**

"**Oh, here." ,Elizabeth says.**

**We go into one of the closed stores, that is just all floor and walls. When inside, Elizabeth says, "Over here." And she presses a little mark in the wall that look like this, , and then a large door opens in the wall, about eight feet tall and three feet wide. We walk in, Fluffy following us. And we walk for about a mile, untill we come into a small room. In the room was three doors.**

"**We have to pick the right one or we are dead." ,Mikayla says.**

"**Ok then lets go, um left?" ,I ask.**

"**We go right." ,Jared says.**

"**How can you tell?" ,I ask.**

"**I can feel it. It is the right way to go."**

"**Ok, lets go." ,Elizabeth says.**

**Then we walk for an eighth of a mile and come into another room with no door and perfectly smooth walls.**

"**Find the difference in the walls. And that's our door." ,Elizabeth says.**

**And we walk around the walls, feeling for a difference. And two hours later I say, "Lets try this." And I jam my sword into the wall as hard as I can and right where the mark was, a door opened.**

"**How did you think of that?" ,Elizabeth asks.**

"**You said find a difference in the wall, so I made one.**

"**Smart."**

**And we walk for another mile and we come to another small room, and in it was a piece of parchment on the table, and on it was a riddle. I read, "No three doors, no difference in the walls, just a choice. Which horse and path will you take?" As I read the last line, to doors in the walls appeared, one had a noble pure-bread black stallion, and the other had a sick, pale white horse.**

"**You may think I am crazy, but we should go with the sick one. It's the right thing to do." ,I say.**

"**You are right." ,they say.**

"**Ok lets go." ,I say. **

**Once I say this, the sick horse somehow is cured of his aliment, and a bright white. When I look at the black stallion, he has a nail in his foot that I hadn't noticed,**

**and it looked like he would not last long unless we saved him.**

**Jared took the words out of my mouth before I could speak them, "We take both no questions about it."**

"**Yes." ,we all say at once.**

**And they both were at top condition again. We walked through a door that appeared in front of us. **

**Instead of walking, Jared rode on the white horse, Mikayla on the black horse, and Elizabeth and I on Fluffy.**

**When we reached another chamber, there was just a door that was open and Elizabeth said, "We are here." And we walked in. Once in we saw no one. "Base meeting."**

**If you are wondering what the base was like, it had buildings made of granite blocks so closely put together so smooth that you couldn't fit a knife blade between them. All of them one story high, except a large, five story temple in the middle of the base.**

"**What kind of building is that?" Jared asks.**

**Milkayla answers, "The great temple. That is where the council elders hold meetings.**

"**Elders?" Jared and I ask.**

**Mikayla answers, "Elizabeth haven't you told them anything? Well the elders are the leaders of this place, the only ones that past the Great Tests. And the great tests are a series of trials brought before the heroes here, you will attempt them when you turn thirteen."**

"**We have a year." Jared and I say.**

**I say, "My birthday is in September."**

"**Mine in January." Jared says.**

"**Well lets head up to the council and we will start training tomorrow." Elizabeth said.**

*** * * We rode the horses and Fluffy to the temple. Again Jared and Mikayla on the horses, and Elizabeth and I on Fluffy. We received many stares, the people we passed were mostly 9+ and looked like they had been in many battles. Ready for a battle at a moments notice, most were interested in Fluffy though, having been the first hydra tamed in five centuries it aroused attention. Some things we heard were, "Who are the two boys?" "Who could have tamed that hydra?" And most common were, "Who are they, and WOW a hydra!**

**When we reached the temple the whole town was watching us. Then we went inside, the walls were high enough for fluffy, and a person, most likely 13, said "WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A HYDRA!**

"**Sorry sir, we didn't have time to tell you. This is Tyler, the one who tamed the hydra, and this is Jared, he proves useful as a spy and an assassin, very nimble and great with twin swords."**

"**And why are they here?" "They are the ones from the prophecy." Mikayla answers bluntly. **

"**How can you make such a statement without proof?" **

"**We have our proff! WE CHALLENGE YOUR GREATEST WARRIORS IN COMBAT!" Jared and I yell. "WE WILL NOT BE TOLD WE ARE NOT THE PEOPLE WE ARE LIKE THIS!"**

"**Ok." he says, "If we win you will be subject to 10 lashes." **

"**If we win we will get weapons personaly crafted by your greatest blacksmith, and armor." I say.**

"**Deal." and we shake on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Mikayla yells. "HE AND HIS BROTHER ARE THE FIERCEST WARRIORS AROUND! THEY WILL PERSONALY GIVE YOU THOSE LASHING!"**

"**We must train." Jared and I say.**

"**YOU BETTER GET STARTED!"**

"**Jared lets get going and practice."**

"**Where?"**

"**When I was up on Fluffy I saw archery, magic, and sword practice areas." **

"**Lets go. I wanted to ride on Fluffy anyway."**

**When we get there we choose the sword arena first. We read a sign saying, **_**no magic or archery of any kind.**_** First we practices on dummies. It got boring. Then we tried to use different weapons. We were better with our original choices. Then we tried fighting each other, well we used wooden swords first, too off balance, then somebody walked by and told us, "If you want to practice with metal swords say the enchantment **_**sharpney counter.**_**"**

"**We're not aloud to use magic!" we shout.**

"**That spell doesn't count." He says.**

"**OK then lets try," I say, "Sharpney counter!"**

**Jared then trys, "Sharpney counter."**

**Then to test it I take my sword and I try to slice threw the fence, made of wood, didn't even crack the paint. Then we test his, same thing.**

"**Ok," Jared says, "seems good, lets go."**

**He jumps at me about to hit hard with both swords, I counter with my own and swing at both of his swords that are coming at me, and they both break completely.**

"**Well," I say, "How will we fight now?"**

"**With these! ,I here Elizabeth shout.**

**And we see her turn a corner carrying three swords, **

"**Oh and by the way, some people here we just found say they might know you.**

**We walk back to a house, bigger then the others, this one was two stories tall.**

"**We were lucky and got the two story house," Elizabeth says.**

"**Cool, so where are the people we might know." Jared asks.**

"**Upstairs, second door, to the left." Mikayla says.**

**We walk up stairs, then when we opened the door, the people we see, well we didn't expect it. "You're finally here, we've been waiting for hours!" my friend Andrew says.**

"**Um, are you a dwarf." I say.**

"**Yes why do you think I have always been so short."**

"**And Daniel, are you an elf," Jared says.**

"**Yes."**

"**Ok well what now?" I say.**

"**Oh and there is Tanner." Daniel says.**

"**Tanner?" we ask, "What is she?"**

"**An elf." they say.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Ok and where is she?" I ask.**

"**Oh researching fighting with swords and bows and stuff." Andrew says.**

"**Why," Jared and I ask.**

"**Well I don't think she wants to see two of her friends get lashing in the middle of the town within the first week." Daniel says.**

"**Well of course I don't," we here Tanner say as she walks in the room.**

"**Learn anything," Jared and I ask.**

"**That unless you learn everything in this book by tomorrow, you will get those lashes."**

"**Then we better get started," Jared says.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_On the way there, people stare at us, they new, well thought we were gonna lose. Someone walks up to us and says, "Good luck! Hahahahaha!_

"_Well that was rude." we say._

"_Ok," I say once we get to the magic arena. "Jared I am good with magic and a bow, and you are good with a bow and twin swords, so you work on magic-"_

"_And you with a sword and shield," he finishes. _

"_Exactly."_

"_Wait," says the person we are to fight, "We have decided to have a war placed instead."_

"_War? I don't want to kill you."_

"_Like you could… You don't kill in a war, arrows are blunted, we use sharpney _

_counter on swords, axe's, and whatever else is needed, and we use rubber like hammer's." Elizabeth explains._

"_Oh so who will fight in this war?" Jared asks._

"_Because this is your first day here, I will give you first pick."_

"_And how many do we get on our side?" Jared asks._

"_A maximum of ten." the person we were to fight says._

"_Ok well lets see, we need everybody here to line up by that lake over there. Well warriors." Jared says._

"_Ok then you can meet the water sorceress, her name is Mikayla." Mikayla says._

"_Ok water sorceress you say, how well does she fight?" I ask._

"_Very well." they say._

"_Ok."_

"_I will have everyone go to the lake, I will meet you there."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Once we got the lake, 50 of there greatest mages, animals (which I didn't understand at ALL), warriors, archers, and sorceresses. We got first pick so I said, "I pick, Daniel Hart, Jared Gawrys, Andrew Holden, Tanner Fell, Mikayla the water sorceress- wait your Jared's sister."**

"**Yah. Oh and pick that turtle, trust me."**

"**OK, the turtle, wait is that you Ryan Walker? Ok Ryan Walker, Elizabeth, the other Mikayla, and, wait what are the rules with mounted warriors?"**

"**Major mounts like your hydra count as one, but horses count as nothing." Elizabeth says.**

"**Ok then I pick Fluffy, and Jared and Mikayla if they want can pick the horses we found for mounts. And if Elizabeth wants we can both ride on Fluffy. The rest of you I hope have Mounts if you want to have one I say. Of course like 3 more people could fit on Fluffy." I say.**

**Jared's sister says, "Tyler, remember, for spells, if you just say rise, it will happen, it is just harder to do unless you learn greek."**


End file.
